List of characters that have cheated death
Throughout the course of the DC Animated Universe, there have been several characters that, in some way or another, have managed to survive scenarios that should have killed them (in other words, they "cheated death"). Joker The Joker is the best notable example of this phenomenon, having done so a grand total of ten times, making him the character that had cheated the death more times in the whole course of the DC Animated Universe. Brainiac As the table below shows, Brainiac has cheated "death" nine times during the course of the whole DCAU. However, considering the events he has already survived and the fact that he is basically a living computer program, it is possible that he is still "alive" in some form. Metallo According to the table below, Metallo has cheated death three times, with his ultimate fate left ambiguous.However, in the episode, Chaos at the Earth's Core, John Stewart notes that, without his Kryptonite heart, Metallo's power reserve is dwindling. Considering the fact that he was defeated in the episode "Heavy Metal" by Steel extracting his Kryptonite heart, this could count as another experience. Batman The Dark Knight has cheated death four times, but he almost always seems to have an explanation for his survival. Cheetah Clayface Harley Quinn Inque Lex Luthor Poison Ivy Livewire Roxy Rocket Star Sapphire Toyman Darkseid Legion of Doom Phantasm Jay, Lark and Raven Mister Freeze Knuckles, Vinnie and Kowalski Killer Croc Superman The Penguin Bane Riddler Blight Creeper Boxy Bennett Warhawk J'onn J'onzz The Flash Red Tornado Grodd Ra's al Ghul Talia The Ventriloquist & Scarface Joker's Jokerz Trivia * Brainiac is the only DCAU character to cheat death more than once in the same episode/film. Joker did cheat death and return in Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker, but he died on the second occasion. * Joker's ability to cheat the death was later used in some non-DCAU media: ** In The Batman vs. Dracula, a 2005 ''The Batman'' DTV, Joker (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) falls from a bridge to a river, in which is electrocutated due the electric buzzer that he had in the left hand at the moment of the fall. However, he survived and was caught into the fishing nets of a fisherman offscreen. ** In the 2008's ''Lego Batman: The Videogame'', Scarecrow accidentally crashes his biplane against Joker's helicopter and the two vehicles exploted. However, after Batman and Robin left the "death" scene, both Scarecrow (voiced by Dave Wittenberg) and Joker (voiced by Steven Blum) appears holding back from balloons (a Pumpkin ballon for Scarecrow and a dog balloon for Joker), revealing their survivals. ** In the 2010 film Batman: Under the Red Hood, Jason Todd/Red Hood (voiced by Jensen Ackles) detonates a bomb inside an apartment in which he locked and tied the Joker (voiced by John DiMaggio) of the Crime Alley. After, the explosion, Batman realizes that Joker was wounded but alive, while Todd's fate was left unexplained. ** In the 2014 film Batman: Assault on Arkham, Joker (voiced by Troy Baker) was thrown inside a destroyed helicopter by Deadshot (voiced by Neal McDonough) and after being stopped with two knives thrown by the gunman, he falls with the vehicle towards the streets of Gotham City, causing the helicopter explosion. However, his body was never found according to Amanda Waller (voiced by CCH Pounder), foreshadowing his return in the 2009 videogame Batman: Arkham Asylum. ** In the 2016 live-action film Suicide Squad, Joker (portrayed by Jared Leto) apparently died when his helicopter crashed into a building of Midway City. However, at the end of the film, he infiltrated in the Belle Reve Correctional for release Harley Quinn (portrayed by Margot Robbie), revealing that he survived. Notes References Category:A to Z characters that have cheated death